The Next Right Thing
The Next Right Thing (Lo Que Hay Que Hacer en Latinoamérica y Hacer las cosas bien en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Es interpretada por Kristen Bell (Anna) y escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. Anderson-Lopez y Lopez se inspiraron en la tragedia personal en la vida de dos personas que trabajaron en Frozen y Frozen II; El codirector Chris Buck perdió un hijo, y Andrew Page, una figura central en la producción musical de ambas películas, perdió una hija. Kristen Bell dijo: "Mucha gente siente ese sentimiento: ¿qué hago cuando no sé qué hacer? Mi mantra personal es que simplemente haces lo siguiente correcto. También proviene de cuando estoy experimentando ansiedad y depresión. ¿Qué hago cuando no quiero salir de la cama por la mañana? Simplemente haces lo siguiente correcto, y eso es salir de la cama. Lo siguiente correcto es cepillarse los dientes. Lo siguiente correcto es desayunar. Lo siguiente correcto es mirar tu calendario e ir a trabajar. Esta idea de tener una motivación intrínseca versus una motivación extrínseca es algo que como madre, sé que es increíblemente importante para mostrar a los niños y ayudarlos a sobrellevarlos. Realmente quería que Anna fuera representativa de eso". Recepción MEAWW argumenta que la canción proporciona "uno de los mensajes más inspiradores de la película sobre cómo lidiar con la presión". Los Angeles Times lo consideró la mejor canción de Frozen II. Doblaje La versión en francés es utilizada para ambos doblajes. Se grabó una versión en tamil, telugu y sami septentrional para la secuela, a pesar de que la primera película nunca ha sido doblada a estos idiomas. Películas Frozen II Después de que Elsa y Olaf perdieran la vida, Anna no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, ella se deprime y empieza a cantar entre lágrimas, ella sabe que tiene que hacer y decide tomar una actitud más fuerte para no tener que perder a alguien mas. Letra Anna |-|Original= I've seen dark before But not like this This is cold This is empty This is numb The life I knew is over The lights are out Hello, darkness I'm ready to succumb I follow you around I always have But you've gone to a place I cannot find This grief has a gravity It pulls me down But a tiny voice whispers in my mind "You are lost, hope is gone But you must go on And do the next right thing" Can there be a day beyond this night? I don't know anymore what is true I can't find my direction, I'm all alone The only star that guided me was you How to rise from the floor When it's not you I'm rising for? Just do the next right thing Take a step, step again It is all that I can to do The next right thing I won't look too far ahead It's too much for me to take But break it down to this next breath This next step This next choice is one that I can make So I'll walk through this night Stumbling blindly toward the light And do the next right thing And with the dawn, what comes then When it's clear that everything will never be the same again? Then I'll make the choice To hear that voice And do the next right thin |-|Traducción= He visto oscuridad antes Pero no así Esto está frío Esto está vacío Esto es insensible La vida que conocí ha terminado Las luces están apagadas Hola oscuridad Estoy lista para sucumbir Te sigo Siempre tengo Pero te has ido a un lugar que no puedo encontrar Este dolor tiene una gravedad. Me tira hacia abajo Pero una pequeña voz susurra en mi mente "Estás perdida, la esperanza se fue Pero debes continuar Y haz lo siguiente correcto " ¿Puede haber un día más allá de esta noche? Ya no se lo que es verdad No puedo encontrar mi dirección, estoy sola La única estrella que me guió fuiste tú Cómo levantarse del piso ¿Cuando no es por ti que me estoy levantando? Solo haz lo siguiente correcto Da un paso, paso de nuevo Es todo lo que puedo hacer Lo siguiente correcto No miraré muy lejos Es demasiado para mí tomar Pero descomponerlo en este próximo aliento El siguiente paso Esta siguiente opción es una que puedo hacer Así que caminaré esta noche Tropezando ciegamente hacia la luz Y haz lo siguiente correcto Y con el amanecer, lo que viene entonces Cuando está claro que todo nunca volverá a ser igual? Entonces haré la elección Escuchar esa voz Y haz lo siguiente bien |-|Castellano= Ya vi oscuridad Mas nunca así Está helado Y vacío Nada hay Lo que conocí ya no está La luz se fue Ya me entrego A la oscuridad Donde tú vas yo voy Siempre es así Pero donde fuiste hoy no sé llegar El dolor tiene gravedad Y me hunde más Pero hay una voz que en mi mente está... Se perdió todo ya ¿Seré yo capaz De hacer las cosas bien? ¿Habrá un día ya después de hoy? Ya no sé ni cuál es la verdad No encuentro mi camino ¡que sola estoy! Me iluminabas en la oscuridad, tú ¿Comó voy a seguir si no estás tú ya junto a mí? Hacer las cosas bien Avanzar sin temor Paso a paso yo siempre haré Las cosas bien Más allá no miraré Esto es cuanto puedo hacer Cada latir, cada aliento Cada paso es vital ¡No retrocederé! Avanzar puedo aún En la noche hacia la luz Y hacer las cosas bien Amaneció, ¿Y ahora qué? Si yo sé que nada como antes volverá a ser Pero elijo hoy Oír esa voz Y hacer las cosas bien |-|Latino= Las tinieblas van Creciendo ya Son dolor Son agobio Nada son En el final te atrapa La oscuridad La saludo, Me entrego a su opresión Yo siempre e seguí Fui tras de ti Pero ya no te puedo hallar más Es grave este gran pesar Sin fuerza estoy Pero hay una voz, que me habla a mí Nada hay que esperar Mas confiar y andar Y hacer lo que hay que hacer ¿Otra vez el sol podrá salir? Ya no sé, hay temor e inquietud Y cómo me oriento sin verte a ti Si la estrella guía fuiste tú Como alzarme y confiar Si no eres tú a quien salvar Haz hoy lo que hay que hacer Todo es empezar Esto es lo correcto hoy Lo que hay que hacer No veré que hay más allá Mucho hay que soportar Avanzo un paso a la vez Una acción, una opción Y llegaré al final Noche gris cruzaré Buscaré el amanecer Haré lo que hay que hacer Y con el sol, donde vas Si no es posible nunca ya vivir de nuevo igual Será mi elección Seguir la voz Y hacer lo que hay que hacer Vídeos Kristen Bell - The Next Right Thing|Inglés Romina Marroquín Payró - Lo Que Hay Que Hacer|Español Latino Carmen López - Hacer las cosas bien|Español Castellano Daga De Riekta Fal|Saami Emmylou Homs - Tout réparer|Francés Serena Rossi - Fai ciò che è giusto|Italiano Gabi Porto - Fazer o que é Melhor|Portugues Brasileño Magdalena Wasylik - Już ty wiesz co|Polaco Ji-Yoon Park - The Next Right Thing|Coreano Sayaka Kanda - The Next Right Thing|Japonés Xiao Xiao Li - The Next Right Thing|Chino Võ Hạ Trâm - Tự Mình Vượt Qua|Vietnamita Nuengthida Sophon - The Next Right Thing|Tailandés Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II